The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved sports ball, such as a basketball, that allows a user to readily replace the outer cover of the ball when it has become worn and/or to customize the appearance of the ball.
Currently, basketballs are constructed with an inflatable rubber bladder that is permanently bonded to an outer cover. The cover includes a plurality of panel sections having an exterior surface that is leather, synthetic leather, or rubber.
Further, each panel section is separated by a rubber channel or seam which tends to give the basketball a lobed or lobular appearance. These seams provide a user with additional grip on the ball.
The exterior surface of a conventional ball tends to wear down during extended play, particularly on outdoor courts. This undesirably causes the ball to become too slippery for satisfactory play. Once the outer surface of a conventional basketball becomes worn, the ball must be discarded and an entire new ball must be purchased.
Additionally, the ever-growing trend of customization of everyday products (e.g., clothing, automobiles, and wireless telephone casings) cannot be adequately addressed by conventional sports balls as these balls are provided as a single unit. The mass-production of such products precludes a user from adding uniqueness or style to any one ball beyond marking the exterior surface of the ball with hand-drawn lettering or pictures. Customization also allows users to easily identify which ball belongs to him when playing on a court or playground with a number of other players that may have each brought their own ball.
Furthermore, different playing conditions often determine which type of ball is used. If playing in a gymnasium a “regulation” leather ball is normally used, while playing outdoors on concrete normally calls for a rubber or synthetic-leather ball. A player will often have to bring two or three conventional balls of different exterior materials with him if he does not know what the playing conditions will be.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a sports ball, such as a basketball, that will allow a user to customize the appearance of an individual ball and to replace the exterior surface of the ball when the ball becomes worm, damaged, or to best fit the playing conditions.